New Love Stems From Old Love
by ZukoLuvahh
Summary: When Ella gives up hope, the Healers tell Fred she's dying, and that only people important to her can save her. Fred unwillingly knows who he is going to have to turn to in order to save the woman he loves' life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for always starting new shit when it seems like there's so much old shit that I haven't finished – BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THEM. And I thank you all for being so patient with me and still caring about me even though I always keep you guys hanging :S please forgive me 3

This actually started as a one-shot but became really long for a one so I decided to split it up into multiple chapters.

This story is sort of like an in the future type story relating to my other story, Live Love Laugh. I know in that one Ella is actually called Crystal and Crystal's mom's name was Ella, but I've decided to switch things around just because I changed my mind :P

I promise I'll change it in the other story

So…. This is like three years after 7th year for Ella – 4 years after for Fred. I haven't decided if this has the cannon ending or au in terms of voldemort and horxruxes and stuff so when I decide that I will tell all of you :P

Don't worry this story wont be too long

SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW! 33333333

And sorry once again for being such a horrible author when you guys are such awesome readers 3

**New Love Stems From Old Love  
Chapter 1**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ella let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Ella, baby, just hold on, okay?! We're almost in the room, I swear! Just calm down!" the man pushing her wheelchair exclaimed.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU MORON!" Ella shrieked, not even thinking about what she was saying. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, FRED WEASLEY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He blanched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella screamed again, clutching her bloated stomach in pain. Fred flinched; he hated hearing her in so much pain – especially since

Fred Weasley, after what seemed like forever, finally pushed his wife, Ella, into the hospital room. He quickly helped her out of the wheelchair she had been writhing in and onto the bed. Once she was in a sitting position, he picked up her legs and pulled them up onto the bed as well. At this point she was alternating between hyperventilating and biting her lip to keep from screaming more.

Fred took her left hand in his while he stroked back her hair with his right one.

"Shhh, it's okay, Ella. You're going to be okay – I promise." Truthfully, he didn't know if she was going to be okay or not. Having two younger siblings other than George, he somewhat had memories of his mother going into labor, and though she had screamed, it had never been this bad. Although, of course, everyone could just react differently, and his mother may as well have been this bad on her first time. Fred just wished he could trust that that was the only reason Ella was having issues, and not because there was a possibility that dark magic could be involved.

Before Fred could dwell on it more, he felt himself being shoved out of the way by a bunch of St. Mungo's Healers. Their somewhat lack of calm began to worry Fred.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? What's happening? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY WIFE?" Fred suddenly shouted, irritated at the lack of answers he was receiving. One of the older looking Healers turned to him, looking down at a clipboard in her hand.

"You're the husband of… Ms. Ella Black, biological daughter of a Genevieve and Sirius Black?" Fred nodded as the Healer's eyes grew wide as she realized whose daughter Ella was exactly.

"Fred Weasley," Fred said, sticking his hand out. The Healer looked up and took it, shaking it as she said, "Healer Bushby."

"Nice to meet you," Fred murmured out, more out of habit than actual politeness. "What's wrong with my wife, Healer Bushby?" Fred asked, not sure how long more he could go without shouting again. Much to Fred's annoyance, the Healer laughed.

"She's in labor, Mr. Weasley, that's what! From what we've seen thus far, she's doing great. She and the baby are perfectly healthy. We're just prepping her for the delivery now. We've given her some painkillers and a calming drought. That should help for the time being. We can't give her too much because we need her to be alert and aware of how far along the baby is before we can see the baby ourselves. She'll also be able to tell if the baby is beginning to panic – in which case we can take action a lot quicker than if we were to find out the hard way." Fred didn't even bother asking what the hard way _was_ – he didn't want to know.

"Healer Bushby, we're ready," a young male Healer called out to the older, and what seemed like the more experienced Healer. She nodded to him and turned back to Fred.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, this is where you come in. You need to keep her motivated and driven through the whole thing, understand? If she tires too quickly it can be dangerous for the baby." Fred nodded, feeling somewhat dazed. Healer Bushby took her wand out and murmured something, casting a warm, tingling feeling all over Fred. Fred looked at her, a bit confused.

"I just cast a charm over you that will keep any germs on you from spreading to your wife and the baby. Everyone in the delivery room has to have one cast upon them." Fred merely nodded, knowing the explanation wasn't necessary: he'd be willing to do anything with or without an explanation just to keep his beloved safe – along with the baby she so desperately wanted to keep safe.

Healer Bushby turned around and went back to Ella, whispering words of comfort along with instruction to her. Ella turned to look at her and nodded, her expression determined. Healer walked back around to the base of the bed, waiting for Ella's okay, telling her she was ready to begin. Ella turned away from the Healer, looking back up to where Fred was standing.

Fred walked up to Ella, a little hesitant. He didn't want to upset her again, and he wasn't sure of what her frame of mind was at that moment. When Fred reached the bed Ella reached out and grabbed his left hand with hers.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she whispered. Fred smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was warned about all of that in the baby books, so don't even worry about it." Ella smiled back at Fred before her expression turned solemn again.

"Fred, are we oka – " Fred interrupted her by kissing her.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Now, just focus on getting yourself and this baby out of here as quickly and safely as possible, all right?" Ella looked relieved as she nodded and smiled again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Fred said, feeling a sort of weight that he didn't even know he was carrying from his shoulders. "Now let's have a baby," Fred whispered. Ella nodded, steeling herself for the ordeal that was about to come.

Ella turned her head to meet Healer Bushby's gaze and nodded once.

"Alright, Ella, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and push."

* * *

"Fred, I… I can't… I can't do it. I… I'm sorry. I… f-failed…." Ella whispered out, losing consciousness.

"Ella, no! Wake up! Stay awake! For me! And the baby, Ella! What about the baby!? Come on, you can do this! You've been waiting for months just to see the site of this baby! What happened to all that, huh?" The only response Fred got was a soft, semi-conscious groan of: "Srrrryyyyyy…."

Fred looked up at Healer Bushby, panicked.

"What do we do? She's been pushing for 4 hours and nothing happened!" It didn't help Fred when he realized that Healer Bushby looked just as worried as he felt. Healer Bushby kept checking her vitals with a spell that keeps track and displays the status of all of their organs.

"We're losing her and the baby, Mr. Weasley." The Healer said, looking him straight in the eye. Fred felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. This couldn't possibly be happening. They were just beginning their life together! They had already been through so much up till this point…. He knew that he couldn't live without her. He had to do _something_. Fred's eyes darted all around the room, forcing himself to try and jog an idea. "There might be one thing that we can do, however." Healer Bushby said this very hesitant, and Fred knew that her idea didn't have a good chance of working.

"Any shot is worth a shot," Fred said, determined to make every opportunity worthwhile. The Healer sighed.

"Is there… is there anyone else that Ella cares deeply enough about that can root her from this stupor?" Fred was just shocked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is there – "

"No, I heard you, but… what?! Are you saying that there is no longer anything medical that we can do for her?! We have to rely on _emotions_ to fix this?!" Fred was angry.

"We can only take further medical action when she is conscious. Enervating won't be healthy for the baby – or for her at this point. Or, at least, we don't want to take that chance if there is a possibility at reviving her in a natural way." Fred pondered that for a second and then closed his eyes in defeat.

"I know exactly who to call. I just hope he comes. How long do I have?" Fred asked, looking back down at the woman he would go to the ends of the Earth for and squeezing her hand.

"I can't really say, but less than an hour for sure. The sooner you get back the better for her and for the baby. The longer the baby is inside, the more it'll panic, giving it possibility of strangling itself in the umbilical cord. No saying what could happen to Ms. Black as well." Fred nodded, his eyes still on his unconscious wife. He looked up at the Healer and said, "I will be back soon."

Fred looked back down at Ella, gave her a kiss and let go of her hand for the first time in over 4 hours.  
"I will be back soon, my love. Just hold on." Fred kissed her forehead and dashed out the door.

After asking what seemed like a hundred different people, Fred finally found the fireplaces connected to the Floo Network in the hospital. Grabbing some blue powder, Fred tossed it in the flame after he stepped into the fireplace and called out where he wanted to go to, hoping he would receive the help he needed.

Feeling himself moving through the Floo Network he marveled at the fact that the man kept his fireplaces still connected to the Floo Network. _Who would want to visit the bloody snarky man, anyway? _Fred chastised himself for that thought, knowing that this was his only chance of saving his wife.

When Fred finally stopped spinning, he stepped out of the fireplace he had arrived in and looked around. He had arrived in a large room that he recognized to be a bedroom. There was a large bed covered in a dark purple spread, and draped in a lilac canopy. The matching dark purple curtains at the two sets of large windows were drawn shut. There was also a dressing table at the other end of the room where Fred noticed there were some things stuck on the mirror of the dressing table. Fred began to walk towards it, and as he got closer he realized all of the things stuck on the mirror were Wizarding World photos. When Fred got close enough to see detail, he smiled. In every picture was some form of a smiling Ella and someone else she was close to. Fred found one of himself and her, one of her and George, two with Sirius and Harry, one with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and finally four of her with the man that he had come to see himself, the one and only S – BOOM! Fred looked up at the door, which had evidently opened so powerfully it smashed into the wall, surprise on his features.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasley twin one, also known as Fred Weasley, or, dare I say, my son-in-law?" a cold, detached voice drawled, sneering. Fred's eyes narrowed.

"Well if it isn't my supposed father-in-law? Or should I say the snarky Potions professor? Also known as a certain Severus Snape."

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Love Stems From Old Love  
Chapter 2**

Snape walked into the room, pocketing his wand.

"That it is," Snape drawled, looking bored. "Now what can I do for my almost non-existent son-in-law today?" Fred tried not to let Snape get to him. Right now he needed Snape more than Snape needed him.

"I need your help," Fred said, cutting to the chase. If Snape refused he wanted to have enough time for the Healers to try something – anything – else. Snape raised his eyebrows but said nothing else. Fred took this as a good sign and continued. "I need your help saving my family," Fred said, feeling and sounding ashamed and disappointed in himself. Snape inclined his head.

"Joke shop not doing too well, then? Very well. How much do you require?" Snape asked, already walking towards the door, indicating for Fred to follow.

"No, no that's not it." Fred took a deep breath and continued walking behind Severus, keeping his distance however.

"Ella is in St. Mungo's." Severus stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Did you want me to cover the bill or send you the money to do so?" Severus said still facing away from Fred, sounding cool and aloof. Fred's frustration grew.

"No, dammit! For Merlin's sake, Ella needs _you_, Severus." Severus snorted.

"Don't fool yourself – she has never needed me." Severus resumed walking down the hall that Ella' room connected to. Fred continued to stay stationary.

"Ella is in the process of giving birth, but she has grown exhausted. She's giving up, Severus." At those words Severus stopped walking again. Fred took this as encouragement and continued. "The baby is dying, Severus…. And so is she."

At those words Severus whipped around, his cool façade broken and worry holding onto his features with a vice-like grip.

"What?" his whisper came out strangled. Fred nodded and explained the whole situation to him.

"I was told to find someone else that she has a strong connection with and bring them back to her to help her try to find the drive to fight again. Of course the only person I could think of was you," Fred concluded. Before Fred even finished speaking Severus was already shaking his head.

"It won't work," he murmured, continuing to shake his head. Fred grew frightened.

"What? Why not?" he exclaimed, hating the complexity of the whole situation and how little he actually understood of it.

"Because from the sound of it the connection that is needed of Ella needs to be one of love. I am clearly not the person to help with this problem – I am sorry," Severus said, and, eyes downcast, he turned around and walked away. Fred just stared on in shock.

* * *

Severus turned a corner and collapsed against the wall, his hand on his chest. He didn't bother stopping the tears cascading down his face. He didn't know what to do. Ella's past angry words kept resonating in his mind, as well as his to her and her reaction. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart constrict. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't mean anything she said you know. And I'm sure she knows that you didn't mean anything you said either. _I _know you didn't. And if I can have that kind of faith in you, then I'm sure she can too." Fred hadn't really believed what he was saying at first, but after he said that he realized that he truly believed it. Severus looked up at Fred, surprise and anger in his face.

"And what happens if she reacts badly to seeing me, huh? Have you even thought of that? And if that happens are you just going to leave me to drown on my own again?" Severus drew himself up to his full height, pulling away from the wall and Fred's hand. "I think not," he sneered. "I will not put my faith in you again, only to be betrayed once more. I am not a Gryffindor," Severus spat. "I do not put myself on the line over and over again for no apparent reason." Severus inclined his head and turned away from Fred, clearly about to walk off.

"No apparent reason?!" Fred shouted. "Are you kidding me right now? Your own daughter is "no apparent reason" to you?!" Fred took a deep breath to calm himself. "Please, do not punish her for my mistake. Your anger with me is justified, but she is your _daughter_. _Please_ start acting like the father that I know you are… I'm begging you." When Severus didn't say anything and remained where he was, Fred continued speaking. "It doesn't matter what she told you that night – I know she didn't believe any of it. She still wants you in her life… she just didn't think you wanted to be a part of it anymore. Especially after what she told you and what you responded with." Severus closed his eyes at those words once more and his hands balled into fists.

Before Severus could stop his mind, it was filled with memories; memories of laughter, happiness… and most of all contentment. He knew he couldn't squash his desire to see his child any longer. All the tension left his body and his hands relaxed. He sighed and turned around. Fred noticed how unsure he looked and for the first time applauded the man's courage. Fred knew if he was Severus he probably would not have been able to do this. The potential rejection would have been too difficult to bear. That was why he had betrayed Severus in the first place, wasn't it?

"Do you really think that it will work?" Severus asked, terrified more than he would ever admit to anyone including himself. Fred nodded slowly.

"I know her well enough to know she missed you more than she has ever missed anyone in her entire life," Fred said slowly. He hadn't been planning on telling Severus all this but he realized that this was probably the only thing that would be able to fully convince Severus that it would work. "She charmed a picture of you and her to look like a page in one of her books that only she could see the true appearance of." Severus' eyebrows knit together in thought.

"If it was charmed then how do you – "

"How do I know that it was a picture of you and her?" Fred interrupted. Severus nodded slowly. "Because she had the same expression on her face that she used to have whenever she spoke about you when we were younger – and even up till… well, you know."

"Expression?" Severus asked, trying to ignore the rest of Fred's statement. Fred smiled.

"She always had an expression of tenderness whenever she spoke about you. No matter how often she talked about Sirius, she never ever even had an expression _close _to the one she had whenever she spoke about you on her face. She could just have said one word that was related to you and you just knew whom she was talking about. It was _especially_ present when she said the word Dad. I have never seen her more happy in her entire life than when she was staying with you and you became her father. I have also never seen her more miserable in her life than when you were injured from a Death Eater meeting – or even at one, were upset with her… or when you two weren't speaking." Fred looked down at his feet and then up at Severus again. "Her pregnancy was supposed to be one of the happiest times in her life – the least lonely – and yet I have never seen her feeling more lonely or more _alone_ than in the last 8 months. I can guarantee you, Severus, that she still loves you just as much as she did the day you adopted her – if not more."

Severus felt a tear slip down his face and closed his eyes. How had he even debating helping his daughter? Severus nodded.

"Take me to her," he whispered, not sure he could speak any louder without his voice breaking.

* * *

Severus and Fred dashed down the halls of St. Mungo's, looking for the room that Ella was in. They hadn't said two words to each other since Flooing from Snape Manor. Fred didn't know what to say to him, and Severus was too busy panicking over what his daughter was going to say once she saw him. Severus knew that he should have tried speaking with her before now, but he just wasn't able to get over all that she had told him – because he had believed her. The words that broke his heart into a billion tiny pieces he believed whole-heartedly. That's why he had been so surprised to know that she had actually missed him over the past few months.

Reaching the door to the room she was in, Fred stopped, hoping to whichever Gods that existed that he made the right decision. Fred swallowed and turned to Severus who was right behind him.

"Only one person is allowed in at a time." Seeing how uneasy the potions professor looked, Fred forced a weak smile. "You are both her mother and father. If anyone can do this, it's you. I promise you she won't react the way you think she will." Fred clapped Severus on the shoulder and walked away without another word.

Fred walked straight into the waiting room where he knew his family was sitting in anticipation. As soon as Molly saw him walk into the room she was at his side in an instant.

"How is she? What happened? Is she going to be okay? The Healer said – " Fred raised a hand, interrupting his mother. He took a deep breath.

"The Healer said that Ella is giving up, and so she told me that since I wasn't able to keep her going, someone else needed too. And obviously there is only one other person in her life who can do that." Molly nodded.

"Of course, Severus is the only one who can do that. But, will he come?" she asked, hesitant. Fred smiled.

"Why do you think I'm not in the room with her right now?" Molly smiled.

"Oh that's _wonderful_!" She clapped her hands together in happiness. Suddenly she lost her smile. "But why had they fought in the first place? I know he wasn't happy about her keeping this baby, but why haven't they worked it out until now? And he hasn't answered any of my owls or Fire Calls either. Dobby keeps telling me: "Master Severus is out". Obviously he's lying but I know if I call him out on it the poor thing will punish himself for not doing a good job at lying," Molly said, shaking her head sadly. Fred sighed, knowing he had to tell his mother everything now.

"It wasn't just an argument that they had, it was a full blown fight… where both their tempers sort of got out of hand." Fred winced, remembering the argument word for word.

"Well?" Molly asked. "What happened?" she asked, expecting a blow-by-blow account of the fight from her fourth son. Fred took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

* * *

Severus Snape in his whole life never ever considered himself a coward. Until now, that is. He was still standing outside the door; terrified of what would happen went he went inside. What if she didn't forgive him? What if she panicked when she saw him and she….

"No!" Severus said, breaking himself out of his spiraling downwards thoughts. "She will be okay. I am going to help her be okay. I am going to support her the way she always supported me. And I am going to be the father I should have been 8 months ago when she decided to have this baby," Severus told himself softly. He was determined to help his little girl.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his face of emotion, Severus pushed open the door. What he saw made him gasp. Fred had told him everything that had gone on before his arrival, but seeing his daughter looking as vulnerable as she was knocked the wind out of him.

Ella was lying on her back on the bed, her eyes closed and her face as pale as death. For a second Severus grew terrified that he was too late, but then he noticed her body moving up and down as she breathed in and out. Severus let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Severus slowly approached the bed, not wanting to startle her. At the bed, Severus just stared down at his daughter's ashen face, trying to rememorize the details of her face, surprised at how much of it had changed. Worry lines that Ella was never in danger of having covered her face. Even asleep they made their presence known and that bothered Severus to no end.

Slowly Severus placed a hand on Ella's forehead and stroked the spare strands of hair that had fallen on her face back, wincing at how hot and clammy her skin was.

"Ella," he whispered, not sure if he was ready to see her reaction at seeing him. Ella moaned and turned a bit. After what seemed like forever to Severus, she opened her eyes slowly. It took a second, but Severus knew she had recognized him when her eyes had widened to double their original size. Severus' voice caught in his throat at the look on her face, but he forced himself to swallow so he could speak to her. "Ella, honey, how are you feeling?"

Ella didn't respond to him; she just kept staring at his face like she couldn't believe that he was really there.

"Ella?" Ella just blinked. "Ella, can you hear me?" Severus was beginning to grow worried at her lack of response. Did something happen? Was he too late? "Ella, sweetheart, it's Severus." Severus didn't dare use the word… father… for fear of upsetting her because Fred wasn't there at the moment, and she was having trouble with the baby. Or at least that's what he told himself. Truly, Severus was worried that Ella would no longer feel the same way about him, and would not want to be known as the offspring of someone of the likes of him.

Ella blinked again before her eyes filled with tears as recognition filled her eyes.

"Dad," she whispered out, her voice sounding strangled.

* * *

Hey guys! So I wanted to know how you guys are liking it so far? Also, I got a review saying that Ella is a Mary Sue, and I see your point. She really does seem like one at this point, and I guess in a way she is. She is as close to perfect as one can get - which is why Severus let her stay with him in the first place - she didn't remind him too much of Sirius. Then they got close and blah blah blah. But this story isn't going to be very long, and it won't show Ella's faults - I'm saying this now. It's not that she doesn't have any, it's that I don't want to show her with faults at this point in the story, you know?

PM me if you disagree or think I should still change something for the benefit of the story! :)

Thanks to all who favourited and reviewed!

Please REVIEW! I enjoy constructive criticism!


End file.
